Elissa Starsong
Elissa Starsong was a Druid of the Alliance, a Dragonsworn of the Green Dragonflight, a member of the Wyrmrest Accord, a member of the Cenarion Circle and a Guardian of Time. She was born underneath Nordrassil to Terisa Starsong and Melferon Starsong. She participated in many of the Battles played across World of Warcraft and was a renowned member of the Alliance. Despite being a Druid, she was one of the few Night Elves who trusted and recommended the High Elves to join the Alliance. Biography Early Life Elissa was born underneath the World Tree of Nordrassil to her parents Terisa and Melferon Starsong. Her birth was witnessed by many and upon birth a Green Dragon arrived, sensing great Druidic connections between her and Ysera the Aspect of Dreams. She was monitored by the Green Dragonflight, who watched over as she grew into a more powerful druid. Some point in her teenage years, she was attacked by mana-crazed High Elves, the Green Dragons were shocked to find how powerful she had become. She called upon the power of nature, transforming into a powerful Wind Serpent, in which she blasted the Wretched High Elves with a great power. When she became 1000 years old, she joined the Druids of Ysera and entered the Emerald Dream, where she would learn great power. The Emerald Nightmare After years of gaining power in the Dream, Elissa and many Green Dragons noticed a new threat to Azeroth. It was known as the Emerald Nightmare. Ysondre, a Green Dragon in which Elissa had grown a friendship with, helped Ysera's flight to battle the Nightmare. There efforts proved to be sucessful, yet the Nightmare continued to corrupt more and more Green Dragons. The demigod Cenarius discovered Elissa's sleeping body was in disturbance, and entered the Emerald Dream to find out what caused the disturbance. Cenarius, upon discovering the Nightmare, granted Ysondre and Elissa acess to the Aspect herself. As Cenarius, Elissa and Ysondre entered Ysera's domain, they discovered Corrupted Dragons sorrounding the Aspect. Slain Green Wyrms lay dead around the mighty dragon. Elissa and the group tried to stop the corruption, they found the Corrupted Dragons to be quite resilient, infact empowered by the Nightmare's effects. Ysondre, seeing no other solution, sacrificed her purity to save her Aspect. Asking Cenarius and Elissa to banish her after the event. She struck physically at the Dragons, as the battle fought on. As the Dragons tore at eachover, Ysondre was corrupted by the last Green Dragon, where Elissa intervened, entangling the last corrupted dragon and burned it with a blast from the stars. As Ysondre began to turn into a Corrupt, she fled the Eye, apologizing to Ysera as she left. Ysera's eyes then opened, a rare sight. Thanking Elissa nad Cenarius, she stated that new evils arose in the world, and that she could handle the nightmare. Ysera returned Elissa and Cenarius to the real world. Two weeks later, Cenarius was slain by the Orc Grom Hellscream. Stratholme and the Scarlet Crusade Elissa had been informed by the Argent Dawn that the Scourge and the Scarlet Crusade were in a battle for control of the human city of Stratholme. Elissa and a group of Alliance allies entered the crused city. However, as they entered a shade approached them. Informing them about their impending demise, Elissa vanquished the soul. The group fought across the burning streets of Stratholme. Eventually, they came across Fras Siabi, who assaulted them. After a lengthy battle, Elissa's sorceress ally, Tirava Sunwhisper, channeled the nearby arcane energies and caused an explosion from within Fras, vanquishing him. After many small skirmishes, Elissa, Tirava, Joseph, Kevin and Barney arrived at Crusader's square. Many Scarlet soldiers were fending off the Scourge invasion. Tirava began to conjure something in her hands as Elissa, Joseph and Barney continued to purge the Scourge presence. Elissa took on the form of a Green Whelp, and began to poison the Skeletal enemies. However, a Skeleton knocked Elissa out of the air, forcing her back to her original form. After teleporting the group back to her, Tirava finished her spell and blasted it out across Crusader's square. The scarlet crusaders froze in place, and the door to the Scarlet bastion blew open. Elissa and her group approached the bastion, only for a humungous Ghoul to appear. As it bellowed "Timmy" across the bastion, Elissa and the group quickly confronted the Ghoul. Joseph caught Timmy's attention as Elissa began to channel a spell around the Ghoul. After completing the channel, Elissa caused an explosion of life to destroy the Ghoul. As Timmy fell, the group quickly rushed into the Bastion before the Freezing spell wore off. Naxxramas The March to Outland Return to Azeroth The Nexus War The War Against the Lich King The Attack on the Ruby Sanctum Fall of the Lich King Cataclysm Elissa will be present during the Cataclysm timespace. The Assault on the Firelands Elissa was one of the hundreds of citizens of Azeroth to help in the defeat of the Fire Lord, Ragnaros. Primarily, she was fighting on the Molten Front for weeks, before the final assault on the Fire Lord began, in which she bore witness to the defeat the Elemental Lord.